The Fate of Ofdensen
by MildlyInsane
Summary: Metalocalypse, Dethklok. This is my version of the events which happened after the season 2 finale, Black Fire Upon Us. If you haven't seen it, and don't want to know what happens, hold off on reading this. When you do read it though, please review.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is supposed to be the events which follow the season 2 finale episode, "Black Fire Upon Us." If you haven't seen it, and do not wish to know what happens in it, DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER... until you've seen it. :) If you haven't seen it yet, and would like to before it airs on adultswim, and you live in the states, go to to watch it on the adultswim site. I think that site only works in the states though... so good luck... I felt very depressed after I watched it, and writing this fanfiction made me feel better about it... so maybe it will make you feel better as well._**

**_Here goes:_**

**_xxxxxx_**

Skwisgaar sighed as he sat in the waiting room in the hospital. Today hadn't turned out great. Sitting in a waiting room is never a positive experience, and on top of that, he, Nathan, Pickles, and Murderface weren't even in the waiting room of the Mordhaus hospital. They were at a public hospital. The hospital at Mordhaus had been damaged in the fire caused by the Revengencers' attack.

The band's manager, Ofdensen, had been shot and beaten by a man who blamed Dethklok for the death of his brother. Nathan had arrived just in time to stop the man from killing Ofdensen, but he was beaten up rather badly, and it may have been too late. Other Dethklok employees had quickly gotten Ofdensen and the band to the nearest hospital.

While the band had been waiting in the waiting room, Toki was complaining that his ribs hurt. Earlier, Nathan had found Toki laying under a board that had fallen on him. He assumed that Toki's ribs could be broken, so Toki left the waiting room to be examined. That left Skwisgaar, Murderface, Pickles, and Nathan to wait, worrying about Ofdensen, and even worrying about Toki at the same time.

"We weres never nice to hims," Skwisgaar said quietly, "he was always tries to makes sures dat we don'ts dies or nothings, and we don't listens. Is so borings dat is hards for to listens, but we shoulds has maybe listens to him?"

Murderface sighed, "I'm schure he'll be fine," he said, though he didn't sound as sure as he had hoped he would.

"Aw, man, guys... How did this happen?" Pickles asked, his voice sounding stressed, "didn't we have, like security an' stuff? Like all sorts of stuff ta make sure stuff like this didn't happen, ya know?" Pickles looked at Nathan, "did ya see whet happened at all, Nate'n?"

Nathan looked at Pickles, "no... I was carrying Tok-" he stopped himself, "uh, Toki and I were trying to find a way out of the big... uh... mess of people and everything... and we didn't really see what happened... just that some guy was beating up Ofdensen... so I hit the guy... with a.. uh.. board."

Pickles nodded, "I'm gonna go out in the hallway an' see if any doctors are walkin' around an' maybe will tell us whet's goin' on now."

Skwisgaar stood up as Pickles did, "I ams comings with yous. I can'ts takes dis sittings and waitings heres much longers."

Pickles and Skwisgaar walked out in the hallway and stopped the first doctor they saw.

"Cans you tells us how is our friends doings?" Skwisgaar asked the doctor, who was a somewhat short woman who looked to be in her mid to late thirties.

"I might be able to see what I can figure out," she said, "who are you here with?"

"Who ams we heres with?" Skwisgaar repeated the question, "well, Pickle and I ams here, and de rest of our band ams here. Toki isn't here. Toki brokes his ribs in a boards or somethings. Dere's some Dethklok employees in heres somewheres. Dey guards de doors of de waitings rooms..."

"No, Skwisgaar," Pickles interrupted, "she meant, like whet people are in the hospital... like Ofdensen and Toki."

"Ofdensen and Toki?" the doctor repeated, looking down at a chart, "um... Charles Ofdensen and lets see... Toki Wartooth?" she said, looking up from the chart.

"Yep, that's them," Pickles said, "are they gonna die?"

The woman shook her head, "we cannot tell you exactly yet, I can tell you that Toki isn't going to die. He just has a few broken ribs. I'll talk to Ofdensen's doctor and we'll let you know how he is as soon as we can, alright? I'm pretty sure he's still in surgery right now. But if you could just go back to the waiting room-"

"Surgery?" Pickles interrupted her, "whet's he doin in surgery?"

The doctor had a sad look in her eyes, "do you not know what happened?"

Pickles shook his head, as Skwisgaar added, "we didn'ts really see. We just knows that he gots beats up. Whats for is he doings in surgicals?"

"Well, he was shot with some sort of arrow. I'm not an expert on guns or other weapons, but they are doing surgery to try to repair the internal damage caused by the arrow. Like I said, I cannot make any promises, but we will do all that we can," she explained, "now, I think it would be best if you two would return to the waiting room, or if you'd like, I can have a nurse take you to see your other friend."

"I thinks we shoulds go sees Toki," Skwisgaar told her, "I don'ts wants to sits in de waitings rooms forevers."

Skwisgaar looked at Pickles, "Yeah," Pickles agreed, "I guess that's better than sittin' in that waiting room fer another hour."

The doctor called over a nearby nurse, " Nurse Leggatt, could you take these two gentlemen to room 303?"

The nurse nodded and then looked to Skwisgaar and Pickles, "this way," she said.

Before they left, the doctor turned to them, "if I learn anything new about Charles, I'll have someone come over to Toki's room and let you know, alright?"

They both nodded and followed the nurse to Toki's room.

When they reached room 303, the nurse opened the door, "if you need anything, I'll be at the nurse's station, right down this hall and to the right, okay?"

"Okey," Pickles said, as he and Skwisgaar walked into the room. Toki was laying in a bed, but immediately sat up when he saw them.

"Oh no!" Toki yelled, "is Ofdensens deads? Oh no! He is, isn't he!? It's all my faults!"

"Actuallys we don'ts knows yet," Skwisggar told Toki, "he is in surgicalries, or somethings. He got shots withs an arrows! Did you knows dat?"

Toki shook his head, "no. I didn'ts knows dat," Toki had tears in his eyes, "did he gets shots and beats up because I was too drunks? I didn'ts know it would makes him gets shots! I just so messed ups right nows, and I gets drunks to makes me feels better, and now it's alls my faults, Ofdensens is goings to dies because of me!"

"Wait... jest, slow down, Toki," Pickles interrupted, "how could it possibly be yer fault?"

Toki wiped a tear from his cheek, "I don'ts know," he said, looking down at his lap, "everythings always dies when I ams arounds it. You guys is probablies goings to dies too," he said, frowning, and trying to keep tears from falling from his eyes.

"Is not your faults, Toki," Skwisgaar told him, "and we just waits and see, but he might be completelies fines, okays? Now, maybe we talks about somesthings else, okays? How's you doings, Toki?"

"I doings okay," Toki said, "I gots morphines. De doctors said my ribs is brokens? Some of dem... I don'ts know. It doesn't matters," he said, laying back in the bed and sighing.

"Do ya have ta stay in this room?" Pickles asked, "if it's jest yer ribs er whetever, and they fixed 'em, do ya have ta stay here?"

"I don'ts know. If I did leaves, den what woulds I do? What's I supposed to do? Nothings ever works out rights any times I do anythings, and now Ofdensen's goings to be deads. What's we supposed to do?" Toki was nearly yelling now, "If Ofdensens is deads, what's we goings to do?!"

"We'll jest worry about that if we need to," Pickles suggested, "Ofdensen might be fine, so we'll jest worry about it only if we have to."

Skwisgaar nodded in agreement, and then turned toward the door as he saw Nathan and Murderface walking into the room.

"You schaid you were gonna go schee if a doctor would tell you what'sch going on, but you never came back!" Murderface complained.

"Yeah," Nathan chimed in, "we were under the... uh, impression that you were going to not just leave and never come back."

"We were gonna come back," Pickles defended, "we jest wanted ta see how Toki was doin' first."

Nathan looked down at Toki who was covering his face with his hands. Nathan looked like he wanted to say something to Toki, but then looked at his other band mates who were all looking at him, and decided not to say anything.

"Toki's fine," Pickles told him, as though he knew that Nathan wanted to ask Toki.

Nathan nodded, "so, did anyone tell you guys what's going on about Ofdensen?"

"He gots shots withs a arrows," Skwisgaar told him, "dey are doings surgeries on him for to repairs damages of internally of somesthings abouts surgicals... I don'ts remembers anymores."

"The doctor... who was like, a lady, ya know, and she was kind of hawt," Pickles began.

"Yeah," Skwisgaar interrupted, "she was kinds of hots. A littles youngs, but stills kinds of hots."

"Yeah, so anyways," Pickles continued, "the hawt lady doctor told us that he gawt shot with an arrow er somethin' an' they are like, doin' surgery on 'im to fix what the arrow tore up, ya know?"

Murderface nodded, "scho... that schucks. I'm schure he'll be fine though. If he wasch dead, they'd have told usch by now."

Toki looked out from behind his hands, "reallies?" he said, "if he was deads, dey woulds has tells us alreadys?"

"Scure," Murderface told him, "when schomething like thisch happens, they tell you right after the perschon diesch. We've been here for like over an hour, scho if he wasch going to die, don't you think he would have done it by now?"

"I guess so," Toki said.

"I mean, he could schtill die, but I'm juscht schaying, in my experiensche, if you don't die right when or before you get to the hoschpital, you probably won't die. You know what I mean? Like if you make it thisch long without dying, the chansches are better," Murderface continued.

"I never thoughts abouts it likes dat," Toki said.

The five of them looked at the door as they heard one of the Dethklok employees, who had been following them about at the hospital for security reasons, talking to the doctor who Skwisgaar and Pickles had talked to earlier.

The employee walked into the room after the doctor as the doctor spoke, "good, you're all here."

Each member of Dethklok held his breath as they prepared to hear the news.

_**xxxxxx**_

_**When I watched the episode, at the end it seemed like they wanted you to think that Ofdensen might be dead... I don't think they'd kill him off; I think they are just messing with the fans, and trying to scare us... Nevertheless, I still felt sad and worried for Ofdensen after I watched the episode... So, I wrote this, and YES, of course there will be one more chapter... Leaving it like this would be no better than what the episode did...**_

**_Please leave me a review, and I'll upload the next chapter, proof-read it, and post it... maybe even... TONIGHT!! Wooot!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you to all who have read this so far, if there even was anyone yet, since I'm uploading chapter 2 so soon after chapter 1. Here is the second and final chapter... I didn't think it right to make you wait:_**

**_xxxxxx_**

Toki, Skwisgaar, Pickles, Nathan, and Murderface all looked at the doctor, silently as she spoke, "Charles made it out of surgery, and he is in one of the recovery rooms. He won't wake up for a while yet, as we gave him an anesthetic to ensure he would not be awake during the surgery or feel anything, but as soon as he wakes up, we'll let you see him, and that should be in an hour or so. He's stable at the moment, and we think that he'll recover and be fine."

"Dat's good, den," Skwisgaar said.

"Yeah, that's a good thing; am I right?" Nathan asked, looking at the doctor.

She smiled, "yes. Yes, it is a good thing. Would you like to go back to the waiting room? Or you could wait here, and we'll come and get you when he wakes up."

"I'm nawt goin back to that waiting room," Pickles said.

"Oh, me neithers!" Toki exclaimed, "dat waitings rooms is likes a tinies box! I wants to goes to de gifts shops! Buys a get wells gifts fors Ofdensens."

"Alright," the doctor said, "do the rest of you want to go to the gift shop as well?"

Pickles shook his head, along with Murderface, indicating that they didn't want to, "Maybe later," Nathan said, "buying gifts isn't very metal."

"You bought me giftsch that one time when you almoscht killed me when I fell off the murdercycle," Murderface told him.

"Yeah, but that was because it was my fault," Nathan said.

"I wants to goes with yous to de gifts shops," Skwisgaar said.

"Alright then," the doctor said, "I'll show you where it is."

Toki and Skwisgaar followed the doctor out of the room, Toki pulling the morphine drip behind him. Ordinarily the doctor wouldn't have allowed a patient to take a morphine drip into the gift shop, but this doctor was no fool. She knew who she was dealing with. She figured that it wasn't worth the time arguing with any member of Dethklok.

As they entered the hallway, all three of them could hear Murderface back in Toki's room loudly exclaim, "man! Sche wasch hot!"

"See! I told ya!" they heard Pickles respond.

"I bet she's fin crazy though," Nathan said.

The doctor shook her head and lead Toki and Skwisgaar to the gift shop.

"When you are done, you can go back to either the waiting room or Toki's room, but Toki, I'd prefer if you'd go back to your room even if the others go back to the waiting room if you would, since you are in fact a patient," she told them.

Toki nodded and started looking at the things in the gift shop.

Skwsgaar looked around as well. He picked up a pink stuffed bunny, "Whats woulds somesones do withs a bunnies rabbits stuffed animals? Dat's dildos," he laughed and then looked around himself. He, Toki, and the cashier were the only people in the shop at the moment. He looked down at the stuffed rabbit, "I has to gets dis," he whispered to himself.

Meanwhile, Toki was up at the counter, talking to the cashier, "can we has custom mades balloons? With maybes a writings on dem?" he asked.

"Yes," the cashier said, "you'd have to choose a basic design first, out of this book," he said, getting a book of balloon designs from behind the counter and handing it to Toki, "and then you can have a small message on it, with no more than thirty characters."

"Characters?" Toki said, narrowing his eyes, "Thirty characters? Likes a movies character?"

"No," the cashier said, "like letters and numbers. No more than thirty numbers and letters."

"Okays," Toki said, searching through the book. After a few seconds he found a design he liked, "I wants dis ones, and fors to it to says _'Ofdensens. I sorries dat I kills everythings I ever meets.'_"

The cashier laughed, but then stopped when he realized that Toki wasn't joking, "Well... I think that's a little bit too long..."

"Okays den," Toki said, thinking about solutions to the problem, "you cans writes it on two separates balloons den."

"Are you sure that's what you want it to say?" the cashier asked.

"Yeah," Toki said.

"Alright, so on the first one, how about: '_Ofdensen, I'm sorry that I kill..'_ and then on the second one, _'everything I ever meet?'_"

"Dat sounds goods, but cans I types it myselfs?" Toki asked, "I wants for to makes de letters my selfs, so dat I cans say I mades it."

"Alright," the cashier told him, "I'll let you type it on this machine, but just let me know if you need help spelling anything, alright?"

"I don'ts need helps spellings," Toki assured him.

After spending about twenty-five minutes at the gift shop, Skwisgaar and Toki made their way back to Toki's room. Toki was carrying two balloons, tied to a bag of candy.

The first balloon read: _"Ofdensens. I sorries dat I kills"_

and the second balloon read: _"everythings I ever meets."_

Skwisgaar was carrying a bag that was tightly tied shut, so that no one could see what was inside.

They walked back up to the room, where Nathan, Murderface, and Pickles were waiting. When they entered the room, Nathan was laying on the bed, pressing buttons on the side of it which made it raise and lower either one end or the other of the bed.

Murderface was flipping through the channels on the television which hung in the corner of the room, while Pickles watched whatever Murderface was watching.

"Thisch TV sucksch!" Murderface complained, "I mean, look at it! It'sch like, the schize of a coffee cup! How can we even be exschpected to schee anything on it!?"

"Yeah, and ya know whet else sucks?" Pickles continued the complaints, "there's like... only one TV in here! How can we all watch different shows like this?"

Nathan noticed Toki and Skwisgaar walking back into the room, and stood up from the bed, "you probably want that back," he said, looking at Toki.

"No," Toki said, "I's fine. You can keeps layings on it."

"Awesome," Nathan said, laying back on the bed and continuing to press the buttons, "What's those balloons say?"

Toki set the balloons down on a table by the bed and turned them so Nathan could see the writing.

Nathan squinted and read the words aloud, "_Ofdensen... s Ofdensens. I sorries. I sorries dat I kills... _What's that mean? _Ofdensens, I sorries dat I kills_??"

"De rests is on de next balloons," Toki said, showing him the next one.

Nathan read the next balloon out loud as well, "_everythings I ever meets_..." Nathan paused and then looked up at Toki, "He's not dead though."

"I knows dat," Toki said, "he almost is though, and dat's why I needs to tells hims dat I sorries."

Nathan sighed. He could tell Toki that it wasn't his fault, but it seemed like Toki was going to feel responsible no matter how many times he was told otherwise, so he decided to not even bother telling him again.

The five of them stood or sat in the room for a while longer, all of them very bored. Murderface flipped through the channels, never staying on the same channel for more than three minutes, while Pickles sat and continued to watch the television as well. Nathan laid on the bed, but stopped playing with the buttons after a while. Skwisgaar and Toki sat down in two chairs which were near the bed.

After what seemed like a lifetime of boredom, they heard a knock at the door and the doctor walked in, "Charles is awake, and he's ready to see you," she said, "you can all go in at once, if you'd like, or one at a time. Whichever you prefer. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to his room, and then you can decide whether to go in all at once or one at a time."

They followed her to Ofdensen's room, but before they went in the doctor spoke once more, "he just woke up a few minutes ago, and the effects of the anesthetic are still present, so he might seem a bit off, kind of tired, or he might not pay attention completely to what you are saying, but when the drugs ware off, he should be more like he normally is."

She smiled at them and walked away to the nurse's station and began talking to a nurse. The bandmates looked at each other. Nathan slowly opened the door and the five of them walked into the room.

Ofdensen was laying on a bed, hooked up to morphine, just like Toki was, along with a few other IVs of some sort. He looked so different from his usual self. He ordinarily looked so strong and composed. Now, however, he didn't wear his glasses, he had a few bruises, and a cut along his left cheek. He also looked physically exhausted.

Toki's eyes were wide as he walked up to Ofdensen's bed, "I gots you a balloons," Toki said quietly, his voice sounding almost scared, "I sorries."

"Sorry?" Ofdensen said, his voice more quiet than normal, "for what?"

Toki showed him the first balloon, and then the second, "I kills everythings I ever meets. I don'ts mean to, but dey always dies."

Ofdensen smiled, "I didn't die, Toki."

Toki frowned, "I knows... but you coulds have."

The other members of the band remained quiet, simply watching Toki and Ofdensen, and not knowing what to say.

"I'll be fine," Ofdensen told him, "my main priority was to ensure that all of you guys stayed out of harm's way, and I have. You are all alive and well..." he paused, noticing that Toki was wearing a hospital gown, "are you alright?"

"I's better den yous are," Toki said, smiling slightly, "I just gots landed ons by a piece of de roofs. No big deal."

Ofdensen laughed, "what about the rest of you? Are you all alright?"

"Well, I did get kneed in the crotch," Nathan said, "That sucked pretty bad."

"We're all fine," Pickles said, "ya know... like, pretty much anyways."

"What is the damage to Mordhaus?" Ofdensen asked, getting right back into business talk, "I mean, will you be able to go back there tonight? Or should I arrange something else? I could manage to reserve an entire hotel if you'd like, so you wouldn't have to worry about any fans being there."

"Aww, we'll be fine," Pickles told him, "We've gawt people workin' on it already. An' most o' the rooms aren't even... ya know, like don't even have nothin' wrong with 'em."

"Good," Ofdensen said, "I'm very glad to see that you're all okay, and everything should be back to normal soon. I'll try to keep things running well from here, and then in a few weeks it should all be back to normal."

Skwisgaar looked at Ofdensen, "We's sorries we never listens to you," he said, after having been quiet for quite some time.

"Well, maybe you can listen to me in the future to make up for it?" Ofdensen suggested.

"I coulds tries, but I cans makes no promises," Skwisgaar told him.

"Well," Murderface finally spoke, "it'sch great scheeing you again. I knew you'd be fine. I'm gonna go get that doctor'sch phone number, scho... I'll be scheeing you later."

"Wait!" Nathan called after him as Murderface walked toward the door, "I want her number!"

"I saw her first," Pickles said, "I gotta go, Ofdensen. I'm glad yer not dead er nothin," he called back as he ran after Nathan and Murderface.

"I guess I'll be goings too," Skwisgaar said, "We really ams glads you didn'ts die."

Skwisgaar walked out of the room, leaving Toki and Ofdensen alone.

Toki looked at Ofdensen, with an almost scared look on his face, "I thoughts yous was goings to be deads," Toki told him, "I so glads you's nots."

"Are you sure you're alright, Toki?" Ofdensen asked, "you said a piece of the roof fell on you? Maybe you should get back to your own room and lay down."

Toki nodded, "I do feels kinds of likes I might should lays down."

"Alright then," Ofdensen agreed, "make sure you and the guys are careful until I get back to Mordhaus, alright?"

Toki nodded and turned to leave. Then he turned back around and walked up to Ofdensen. He hugged him lightly. Though Ofdensen was slightly surprised that Toki was hugging him, he wasn't upset by it, and he hugged him back. He could feel that Toki's shoulders were shaking slightly as though he was crying.

Toki pulled out of the embrace and looked at Ofdensen, and then at the door of the room, "I's glads no ones saw dat," he laughed slightly, but Ofdensen could see that Toki still had tears in his eyes.

"Everything is fine, Toki," Ofdensen assured him again, "I'm going to be fine... and this is in no way your fault. If anything, it's my own fault. I'll have to be more careful next time. Now I think you should go back to your room, okay?"

"Okays," Toki agreed, "I comes and visits you laters."

"Very well," Ofdensen agreed.

Toki left the room and Ofdensen was left to his own thoughts. Protecting Dethklok was his number one priority, and he had almost failed tonight. If he got himself killed, he would not be able to protect the band. They were difficult to talk to at times, and seemed unappreciative of his hard work, but he and they both knew that they needed each other. Without Dethklok, what would Ofdensen do? And without Ofdensen, what would Dethklok do?

They were partners financially. They needed each other for business and financial reasons, but their relationship had evolved into more than a simple co-workers relationship. Ofdensen knew that he cared about each member of Dethklok, and it wasn't until tonight that he realized that they cared about him as well, even if they weren't always good at expressing it.

_**xxxxxx**_

**_You knew he'd be okay. :) At least in my story anyway... They better not kill him off in the show... I'll be so mad..._**

_**Try not to review telling me that my ending sucks. I know a certain annonymous reviewer has a habit of doing that... I don't much care for my endings either, so it's kind of redundant for you to tell me that they are not good, as I'm already telling you that they aren't... so why should we both point it out??**_

_**Thank you for reading, and please review, if you think my ending sucked, don't even tell me. I feel bad enough about it as it is.**_


End file.
